The Single Pringle Club
The Single Pringle Club is a club for single pringles in TribalClan who want to have a strong bond with somebody without being in a relationship. We create memes, photographs and drawings, as well as participate in other activities. Please note that this is just a fun club and we don't wish to harm anybody's feelings and being in TribalClan's wikia, doesn't qualify it as double-clanning. Our Club holds meetings at Xxskyflarexx's den. Which den should we use? Small House Sky Kingdom ( castle only ) Beach House Enchanted Hollow You sat alone in the lounge, couples of all sorts were chatting with each other, you envied their bond, you had not had one of your own ever since you could remember. Tears welled up in your eyes, you began to run away from the couples, desperate to find a place to be alone so that no one could see the tears in your eyes. You felt sad and lonely for all these months of being without a relationship. Suddenly, in a bright, blinding flash, you saw the grey silhouette of a cat walking towards you with a friendly grin " Do not worry yourself that you are without a relationship, you can join me, in The Single Pringle Club, where all the single pringles of TribalClan hang out with each other. I am Sora, the President of this Club and you are? " The grey furred feline approached you and you instantly felt light again, free from all your worries of being single, what had been so worried about anyway? You realized that Sora was still waiting for you answer, you replied back, more casually than you had expected of yourself. " I am Y/N " She glanced at you, her mouth was slowly shaping into a smile of welcome " Well Y/N, if you'd like, you could join the Single Pringle Club, where all single pringles oTribalClan can enjoy time together without being in a relationship " You nodded eagerly at Sora, keen to join a club where you could be what you were and enjoy doing it with others who were the same. Founder x1 The Founder is the Single Pringle who created the club and is greatly appreciated for it. President x1 The President is the Leader of the Group, their main task is selecting the activities for the rest of the Club. Vice-President x1 The Vice-President is the Pringle who helps the President monitor and select the tasks for the Club. Artists x5 Artists are the Pringles that draw pictures of the cats and anything related or in the club, when they finish drawing the pictures, we post them on our page to admire. Photographers x5 The photographer takes pictures of random or derpy things we do. We post them on the page to admire and to help promote our Club. Models x6 Models are the Pringles who help in photo-shoots and model for drawings and other artworks. Derpy Pringles x6 These Pringles are in the photo-shoots and dress up in derpy costumes. Single Pringles Unlimited Single Pringles are the heart of the Club. They appear in photo-shoots, participate in activities, and can be promoted to other higher ranks in the club. Lonely Pringle x1 This Pringle is the socially awkward Pringle of the club who doesn't often participate in activities and are usually found alone. President 1/1 Vice-President 0/1 Artists 4/5 Photographers 0/5 Models 4/6 Derpy Pringles 3/6 Single Pringles 0/Unlimited Lonely Pringle 1/1 Name: Username: Are you Single?: How long have you been single for?: Desired Job: Pringle Roleplay Example: Why you want to Join: Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 12.39.56 AM.png|When you kill another cat joshCHO.jpg|Yum CHOjosh.jpg|H0t All My Friends Are Dead.jpg|When y0u single ANGELIC CAS.gif|When y0u see s0me0ne yummy bOTTONMT.jpg|When y0u're the 3rd wheel Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 9.50.57 PM.png|OH DADDY <3 Dan_Howell_-_Birthday_set_(7).gif|VV giggle snorts VV yes.jpg ALEXR.jpg DASS.png Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 8.01.26 PM.png|H0ttie You have read our page, You have seen the wonders of being a Single Pringle, Now, it is time for you to ''' '''Decide whether or not you will Join us. Category:Extra Category:Single Pringles Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Orginal Characters